


Are you sure?

by katemiller



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Just sex. Sex with emotions. But pretty much just sex.





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy you dirty minded people ;)

“Kat, what is it?” He walked up behind her and rested his hands on her hips. “You can ask me whatever you want.”

She turned around and pulled his lips down to meet her, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She raked her fingers through his hair and unzipped his hoodie with her other hand. His hands gripped her butt tight and pulled her hard against him. She dragged her mouth down his chin and nipped at his neck, causing him to moan. She felt him growing hard against her and ground her hips into him.

“I want…I want you,” she whispered against his skin.

Peeta’s hands stilled and he was quiet for a moment.

“Are you sure?”

She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“Very sure.” She pushed him down on the bed.

“Good.” He smiled and looped a finger through one of the belt loops on her pants and dragged her towards him. He stood up and pushed her sweeter off her shoulders and dropped his hoodie on the ground. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head. She placed her hands lightly on his chest, feeling his heart beat under her palm.

“Your heart is beating fast.”

“Mhm.” He hummed in agreement as he sat back down.  He flicked open the button on the top of her jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down before pushing her jeans off her hips.

“Come here,” he pulled her slowly onto his lap so she was straddling his hips. She settled against him gradually, feeling him through the thin fabric of her panties and his sweet pants. He kissed her and her jaw and her neck, the throbbing between her legs growing. She leaned in closer to him and moaned as he moved further onto the bed. She rocked her hips again, this time her moan was swallowed by his mouth.

His hands rubbed her thighs and hips and back. He brought her hands over her head and pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the ground. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra, tossing it aside. He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples, sending shivers down her spine.

“You’re beautiful,” he said before kissing her breast. He did the same with the other and then sucked her nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue over the hardening bud. “Oh god!” Peeta gasped as she ground harder against him.

“Oh, Peeta,” she moaned as he continued his relentless barrage on her breasts. Katniss rocked her hips faster, searching for her release but when Peeta could tell she wasn’t going to find it without help he rolled her onto the bed, facing him.

“Peeta, what – ” her words were mangled as Peeta started rubbing her through her underwear. He pushed the wet fabric aside and dipped one finger between her folds, feeling how wet she was.

“Shit!” He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked her juices off his finger and she shuttered involuntarily. “I like the way you taste,” he whispered as he trailed his hand back down her body and slowly pushed one finger deeply inside her.

Katniss’s eyes fluttered shut, placing her hands on his shoulders, looking for something to steady her.

 Peeta dragged his finger back out and up her slit. He gently circled her clit and she tightened her gripped on his arm. He ran the finger back down and slipped two fingers in this time, repeating the trek from her valley to her peak several times.

“Please,” she begged.

He started pumping his fingers deep inside her as he drew tight circles over her clit with his thumb. He could feel her walls already beginning to tighten and started whispering in her ear all the things he wanted to do to her. Within seconds she was falling apart under his touch.

She kept her eyes closed as her breathing returned to normal. Peeta wiped his fingers on the sheet before rubbing her back soothingly.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He kissed her forehead, nose, lips, collarbone, breasts, and trailed his lips down her stomach before coming to rest between her legs.

“Peeta.” She hooked her finger under his chin and brought his eyes up to meet hers.

“I want you to enjoy this.” He gave her a mischievous grin before pulling her underwear off and leaning down to kiss her folds. He pushed her legs apart and spread her before him. “Mmm.” He flattened his tongue and slowly drew it up her slit, collecting her musty juices. He swallowed before flicking his tongue over her clit, making her squirm. He held her legs open and did it again.

“Yes.” He did it again. “Oh, yes!” He placed his mouth over her clit and sucked as he slipped his fingers inside her. “Oh, Oh!” He let her bud go with a pop and slipped his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue. He hooked his arm over her thigh and pressed hard on her clit, making her cry out. “Oh, fuck!” He alternated between long strokes of his tongue and a fluttering motion that made her eyes roll. “Oh, Peeta! Oh, I’m, I’m so close!” He slid his mouth back up to her clit and focused his tongue’s abuse on the sensitive bud as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. “Oh…oh shit…I’m gonna, Oh! OOH!...OH PEETA!” She came hard and clamped her knees around his head as she rood out her orgasm.

“You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” He kissed the inside of her thigh. He scooted back up the bed and gathered her worn-out body in his arms. “Are you tired?” She nodded her head against his chest but rubbed her hand over the bulge in his pants.

“I said I wanted _you_.” She sat up and pulled his pants off, Peeta sitting up on his elbows watching her. She smiled as his erection swayed from the movement. “And I meant _all_ of you.” She wrapped her hand around his shaft and moved her hand up and down a few times. Peeta’s mouth gaped open at the touch.

She moved over him, and sat straddling his calves. She wrapped her hand around him again and slowly moved down to the base of his penis and back up, running her palm over the head of his cock, his eyes fluttered shut. She smiled and continued to stroke him, tightening her grip.

“Yeah.” His face twitched whenever she hit a more sensitive spot. “Oh, Kat.”

She moved her hand down and rubbed his balls, reaching her tongue out and swirling it around the tip of his penis.

“Fuck!” His arms gave out and he collapsed on his back.

“Feel good?” She asked before running her lips down his shaft.

“Yes.” He reached down and threaded his fingers through her hair. She brought her lips back up to the tip and swallowed him down, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She bobbed her head up and down as he moaned. “Fuck, Katniss! That feels so good!”

Then all of a sudden her mouth and hands were gone. His eyes flew open in confusion but stopped when he saw her moving her way up his body.

She took his length in her hand and centered him at her entrance. She pushed the tip just inside her folds and hissed with pleasure. She ran him back and forth, covering him in her juices.

“Shit.” He whispered as she moved him against her slit again.

She stilled for a moment before slowly settling down on him, moving up and down just tiny bits to cover his whole shaft in her dew. She stopped moving when he was all the way in, pressing her hands onto the top of her thighs for balance.

“You feel good.” Her words were airy and she started to move before he could respond. She moved up and down slowly enjoying the feeling of him sliding in and out.

“Oh god, Katniss!” He gripped the bed frame hard with one hand and reached the other hand down to rub at her clit as she moved.

“OH!” At his touch she lost her balance and feel forward on his chest. He captured her lips with his and grabbed her ass with his free hand. She rocked against him harder, driving him deeper.

He abandoned her clit and tightened his arm around her waist, stilling her movements as he turned them over. He kissed her soundly as he thrust into her hard, over and over again.

“Peeta!” She cried as she bit her shoulder. “Yes!”

“Touch yourself.” He demanded. She nodded yes and snaked her hand between their bodies, finding her pleasure center, her eyes automatically closing when she started rubbing. He supported himself on one hand and massaged her breast with the other, bringing his mouth down to leaving open mouthed kisses along her skin.

Her legs tightened around him and he knew she was close. And so was he.

He thrust into her harder and quickened his pace, the orgasm ripping through her body tipping him over the edge.

They both came with a cry and Peeta collapsed with exhaustion. He rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin.

He could feel her growing heavier in his arms and knew sleep would soon overtake them both.

“I love you,” he said again.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm everlarkrealornot on tumblr!


End file.
